


The Only Thing

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word he tries never to say around the others is "fear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



The word he tries never to say around the others is "fear." Sometimes he slips, but he tries. Hank didn't set out to be their leader, but he knows that if he didn't step up, Eric as the loudest would have been the one the rest followed. He also knows they would all be dead now.

He fears that they're going to die.

His nightmares are the faces of his friends, pale with death and accusing. Not good enough, not strong enough. So he takes the lead as Dungeon Master directs, and he pretends he isn't terrified every single day.


End file.
